Las palabras de Harry
by Alba Eterno
Summary: Albus no siempre siguió a su corazón, pero quizá, lo que dijo Harry, haga que tome una decisión radical. Volver..., y despedirse del recuerdo de Gellert. [AlbusxTom]. AU. Mpreg.


**Nota de Auto: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que disfruten de la lectura; esta pareja, si mal no recuerdo, fue una cuestión casi al azar que se ocurrió, ja,ja.**

**Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Las palabras de Harry**

**.**

**.**

Viéndolo mejor, puedo notar el parecido. Sus ojos son azules, se le parecen. Su cabello es oscuro, aún así es llamativo. ¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo? Ya estoy demasiado viejo para estas cosas. Levantándome de mi silla, miro las mesas de mis alumnos. Están vacías, pero pronto serían llenadas por niños que serán adolescentes en unos años y finalmente jóvenes magos listos para mostrar sus habilidades y trazar el camino de sus propias vidas. Cambian y yo sigo siendo el mismo.

Recuerdo, con pesar, mi frustrado romance adolescente, aquel que marcó mi destino y me condenó a la soledad. ¿Qué tanto puedo hacer ahora para tratar de cambiar mi rumbo inevitable? Tal vez, pueda ser posible: encontrar alguien para mí. Sonrío con sarcasmo, ¿alguien podría llenar ese vacío en el alma cuando algo se pierde? No reprimo mis ansias de comer uno de mis caramelos de limón. Esa molestia estará acompañándome hasta que mi muerta sea inevitable.

Caminando por los pasillos desiertos iluminados por las antorchas mágicas, me pregunto qué sucederá en el futuro. Tengo el terrible presentimiento que una nueva guerra se desatará, y yo no seré el que traiga esta vez la paz; mi cuerpo se envejece, mi mente adquiere más sabiduría y mis ánimos caen estrepitosamente.

¿Qué dejaste marcado en mí? ¿Por qué mi espíritu está tan perturbado en estos momentos? ¿Será por ese nuevo alumno? Tiemblo ante la posibilidad de que así sea. Ese muchacho tiene un gran sufrimiento en el alma y una sed de venganza que es lo que lo alimenta y fortalece, desgraciadamente, será su perdición. El deseo de poder sólo ciega y trae consigo la inminente caída, lo sé por experiencia.

— Después de todo, parece que jamás podré liberarme de ti.

— ¿De quién habla, profesor?

Esa voz… ¡Merlín, justo tenía que ser él!

— Señor Riddle, debería estar en el Gran Comedor con sus demás compañeros.

El niño de once años con sus ojos azules me miraron con curiosidad, parecían querer penetrar en mi mente, y vaya que sí lo hacía, sonriendo con suavidad, coloqué una mano en sus cabellos, despeinándolos. Él rehuyó de mi contacto y me miró con furia, por un momento pude ver los dolorosos recuerdos que guardaba con odio.

Si tan solo…

— Iré a cenar, con permiso.

Recuperó su postura y se marchó volviendo a sus pasos. Qué tristeza que ese aparente, indefenso y triste niño sea el que traerá tanto dolor. ¡No, no puedo permitirlo! ¡No dejaré que corrompas a más inocentes magos! Impediré que te adueñes de sus sueños y su alma ya destrozada por los golpes y el odio.

Si tan solo me dejara acercarme…

(*) (*) (*)

— ¿En qué piensas, Albus?

— Oh, mi niño, el destino sí que juega sucio a veces, otras, pareciera que intentara compensar el daño causado.

— Albus…

El director sonríe con calma, besa el cabello negro como la noche y abraza el juvenil cuerpo con sus brazos que tantas vidas, muertes y lágrimas sostuvieron en algún punto de su existencia. Observa los azules mares que la tempestad sólo él puede controlar, saciar su alma y recomponer un poco su corazón olvidado. Lo besa con fervor y dulzura, lo ama tanto que podría morir por ese joven.

— Tom, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ¿te lo he dicho ya?

— Tantas veces que estoy pensando en maldecirte por recordármelo cada vez que puedes — dijo con indiferencia, mas en sus gestos tranquilos, transmitía su agrado por escucharlo decir aquella oración que lo llevaron hasta esa situación —, deja ese sentimentalismo ahora, quiero que me… ames de nuevo.

Y ese sonrojo aparecía adornando la fría expresión aliviando las dudas que no aparecerían.

— Éste es mi verdadero Tom Riddle.

Pensó, mientras recorría su cuerpo y besaba aquellos labios que no pronunciarían un Avada, tendría que conseguir más caramelos de limón. Su Tom era un adicto a ellos. Agradecía a Harry el haberlo seguido aquella noche, la aceptación a regañadientes de su caramelo y las seguidas charlas solicitadas y buscadas.

— Te amo, Tom — exclamó en un susurró cuando se adentró en su amante.

— Yo… — dejó que Dumbledore se adentrara a sus pensamientos con libertad —, ya sabes que yo también te amo… ¡muévete, Albus!

Definitivamente agradecía a su primer amor que lo obligara a esperar; porque de no haberlo hecho, nunca hubiese podido tener a su esposo entre sus brazos, haciéndole el amor, viviendo una vida juntos. Formando una familia.

— "_Después de todo, sí me liberé de ti, encontrando a mi verdadero complemento, el mal de mi vida, Tom, el que hubiese sido Lord Voldemort"._

Volver al pasado, justo antes de que la maldición del anillo sellara su muerte, corrigiendo su error de aquella noche, no había sido una acción errónea al final.

— "_Harry, querido niño, sin esas palabras tuyas, yo no podría haber hecho todo esto; sin duda eres el salvador del mundo mágico, aunque tengas un año solamente"._

— _¿Nunca se enamoró profesor? _

— _Sí, Harry. _

— _Duele tanto, señor… — mordió sus labios y miró hacia la puerta por donde Severus se había marchado —. ¡Pero no me rendiré! ¡Algún día haré que se enamore de mí!_

"_Si el pequeño hubiese sabido de que él ya era suyo… sin embargo, su destino siempre estuvo escrito. Mis niños terminarán enamorándose el uno del otro", _pensó con diversión.

— Albus…

— ¿Sí, amor?

— El bebé se mueve.

¡Cómo agradecía a Harry Potter y sus palabras!

.

.

Lily y James se preguntaban sorprendidos y confundidos por qué recibían, cada día, desde que su hijo había nacido, toneladas de caramelos de limón por parte del director de Hogwarts.

**Fin**


End file.
